The Dark Quickening
by BlackFox12
Summary: Spoilers. After Duncan manages to regain control of the dark quickening, he tries to pretend everything's fine. Connor sees through his act and helps him through the guilt. Contains spanking. Don't like? Don't read


**The Dark Quickening**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the television series Highlander and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Spoilers. After Duncan manages to regain control of the dark quickening, he tries to pretend everything's fine. Connor sees through his act and helps him through the guilt

**Warning(s):** Spoilers; spanking; mentions of violence

**Author's Note:** Looks like I've found another fandom to write for ^^

* * *

><p>By the time Duncan had finished venting his frustrations, the whole room – as well as the punching bag he'd been using to train with – was completely shredded. He took a step back, putting his sword away slowly as he surveyed the damage. He didn't feel guilty for it... he'd done so much damage while under the control of the dark quickening, even destroying everything in his home couldn't make up for any of it. Maybe he'd finally won through, but the cost had been far too high.<p>

Guilt stabbed through Duncan, almost threatening to bring him to his knees. He shoved it violently away and then, with a long sigh, began picking up the pieces of material all over the floor. He dropped the pieces into the bin and wondered why it wasn't so easy to clean up his own life and deal with what he'd done while under the influence of the dark quickening.

The buzz from another immortal drew Duncan's attention to the door and he hesitated, seriously thinking about how easy it would be to lower his guard and let whichever immortal was coming to challenge him just take his head.

But the moment that thought went through his head, Duncan quickly discarded it. Letting himself get killed because of guilt and self-pity wouldn't help matters... and it wouldn't bring Sean back. He wanted to make sure this didn't happen again – but he wasn't sure he could ever prevent it.

Unwilling to run away from the confrontation – Duncan had never before run from a fight – he walked over to the door. As soon as he got close enough, he paused, recognising the familiar buzz from the immortal outside.

Connor.

Torn between ignoring Connor's presence in the hopes that he would eventually give up and leave or answering the door and letting Connor speak his mind, Duncan did nothing for several moments. He didn't want to face anyone and especially not his mentor and friend.

But as the minutes began to pass, Connor's presence didn't fade and Duncan gradually began to realise that the older immortal fully intended to wait him out. At least Connor wasn't breaking the door down to get to him... yet. Duncan had no doubts that Connor would if he decided it was necessary.

Feeling very much like he had when he'd been in trouble as a boy, Duncan slowly put away his sword and then reached out to unlock the door. He hesitated briefly, but slowly opened it, taking a step backwards as Connor came into the apartment, closing the door and locking it behind him.

Wherever they were, Connor had no problem with making himself at home.

"What are you doing here?" Duncan tried to keep his voice light and casual, but from the sharp glance Connor directed towards him, he guessed he wasn't doing a particularly good job of keeping his voice neutral. "Is there a problem?" He hoped his voice sounded more calm and in control now.

"Not really." Connor kept his eyes focused on Duncan as he spoke. "Well, unless you count the fact that you're suffering as a problem... which I do."

"I'm not suffering," Duncan replied immediately.

"I know you," Connor said. "Don't ever think otherwise. I know you're eaten up with guilt about Sean – and I know you haven't properly grieved for his death. I've been your mentor since you died the first time. Do you really think I'd be willing to abandon you now?"

"I haven't given it any thought," Duncan stated. No sooner had those words left his lips, he regretted them. Connor directed a hard look at him and Duncan automatically took a step back. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean? Do you think I'm just going to leave you alone to think about what you should and shouldn't have done, forgetting that you couldn't have stopped your actions if you'd tried?" Connor demanded.

"I should have been stronger. I shouldn't have let it take me over like that."

"There was nothing you could have done to stop it. You..." Connor cut himself off as he looked at Duncan and then slowly shook his head. "But it won't make a difference what I say to you. Nothing is going to convince you this isn't your fault."

Duncan wondered if Connor was speaking from experience. He would have asked, but the look in the other immortal's eyes made his stomach turn over. It was a look Duncan recognised from when he was a boy. But surely Connor wasn't planning on doing what Duncan was half-afraid to even think of? He was an adult now and that sort of thing was hardly suitable for him.

Connor took a step forward and automatically, Duncan took a step back. Connor looked steadily at him. "If you can tell me you don't feel guilty, we can just forget this and go train – or whatever else we want to do." He looked like he was absolutely sure of himself.

Duncan opened his mouth and then closed it again. He couldn't say that... he couldn't lie about it. His shoulders hunched miserably as he stared at the floor, refusing to let the tears fall. In a way, he'd prefer it if he had to suffer physical pain, even if it wasn't enough... could never be enough. "I can't tell you that," he said without looking at Connor.

"I thought not."

When Duncan felt the tight grip around his wrist, he nearly pulled his hand away again. Instead, he looked up into Connor's eyes – and saw an understanding look on the other immortal's face. He didn't pull back from Connor and let him lead him over towards the couch.

Duncan felt his hand dip and looked up as Connor seated himself on the couch. Connor gave him a slightly sympathetic smile before he pulled Duncan closer, undoing his trousers and easing them down before pulling Duncan forward and across his lap, shifting his position slightly before yanking his boxers down to just below his knees.

The first hard smack landed with considerable force on Duncan's bared backside and he hissed out a breath, startled as pain blossomed over his bare cheeks. As the sting began to fade, a matching smack landed directly opposite and Duncan clenched his fists in the fabric of the couch.

Each smack landed methodically on Duncan's naked backside, the sting being driven in deeper each time Connor's hand landed. Duncan's breath caught as the loud smacks echoed through the room, driving out soft gasps and exclamations of pain.

When Connor's hand started to swat lower down, where the creases between his buttocks and thighs were normally hidden when Duncan was standing, Duncan's eyes began to blur. He stayed as still as possible as the swats landed all over his backside, until he could no longer tell where the individual swats fell. His entire backside felt like it was on fire.

When Connor finally stopped, Duncan's tears were soaking into the couch. His whole body shuddered with his sobs, but he was beginning to feel freer, the guilt leaving him as if it had needed a physical catalyst to do so.

Connor just rested his hand on Duncan's back, patting lightly as Duncan cried it out. He didn't move until Duncan's backside was finally beginning to heal and then he helped Duncan to his feet, pulling up his boxers and trousers once more.

Duncan wiped at his eyes and looked at Connor. "I hope you're not intending to do that again."

"I will if it's needed." Connor took Duncan's wrist and pulled him to sit down next to him. "But for now, you need to rest and know you don't have to worry about anyone trying to challenge you while you're supposed to be resting."

"I know you've got my back," Duncan said softly, letting his eyes close. "You've always got my back..." Tired out from the events over the past few days, he let his head drop onto Connor's shoulder as he allowed sleep to overtake him finally.


End file.
